


The List

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan doesn't know how to deal with emotions, M/M, first chapet is fluff, it will be smutty, second chapter is angsty, third chapter is where the rating comes in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Patton finds a list in Logan's room





	1. The Fluff

Patton’s eyes scanned the list he had found tucked between the pages of one of   
Logan’s books. He wasn't quite sure what it was, it looked very much like a to-do list, a neat column of items with a small box next to each word. However it was a list of emotions.

Joy  
Fear  
Longing  
Anger  
Love ✔️ June 3rd 2017  
Sadness  
Homesick  
Hope

Confusion twigged with worry filled him as he read and reread the list. Only one thing was checked off, love. Next to it a date was scribbled and Patton recognized as the day Logic had confessed, struggling to name what he was feeling. 

Because that was just it, Patton thought with a smile, it wasn't that Logan didn't feel, it was that he couldn't put names to the things he was feeling. 

“Patton?” Logan stood in the doorway looking absolutely horrified. 

“I wasn’t snooping, I swear. I just came in to put your laundry away and I found it.” He trailed off, it sounded like a flimsy excuse, even to his own ears. Logan strood forward, snatching the paper out of his hand, quickly folding it and tucking it into his back pocket. He didn’t seem mad, much to Patton’s relief. Rather his cheeks were turning pink and the tips of his ears were scarlet and his gaze was fixed on the carpet.

“What was that, exactly?” He asked slowly, knowing he was pushing his luck. 

“It was nothing.” Logan said, brushing past him and busying himself at the desk. 

“That’s quite a reaction over nothing,” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what your talking about,”

Patton slipped up behind Logan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “ If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were feeling embarrassed.” Silence was his only answer as Logan continued to aimlessly shuffle papers on the desk. Patton slipped his hand in to Logan’s back pocket and retrieved the list, maybe a little slower than was strictly speaking necessary. He chuckled at Logan’s small squeak and plastered on his most innocent face. He smoothed the paper out on the desk, reaching for a pen. In his own, messier, writing he added the word “embarrassment” to the bottom and checked it off with the date. 

“There, which one should we do next?” he asked cheerily, his brows knitting together in confusion as he watched Logan’s face slip from mortification into a something near bewilderment before a small smile broke through. Patton’s eyes flew wide as Logan pulled him in by a fist full of shirt. 

“Thank you.” He murmured against his lips. “ I just want to be normal, I don't want to be emotionless.” 

Patton pulled back with a frown. “Logan,” he reached up to cup his cheek, “you are already normal. And you're not emotionless, I bet you've felt the things on this list before. Come on” he pressed the list into Logan’s hands and watched his eyes read over. Then read over it again. And again. 

Logan’s shoulders slumped, he set the list on the desk and quickly left the room. 

“Lo,” he called, but got no answer. With a sigh he read the list again his eyes catching on the last word, 

Hope.

 

Could it truly be that Logan had never felt hope? The thought broke his heart. Like really. He felt hot tears building in his eyes and he tried to laugh them off. It didn't work, so with fat tears rolling down his face and fists clenched in frustration at himself. He curled himself up on Logan’s bed and tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Thoughtful, curious Logan feeling alone, feeling different and outside, hopeless. Patton wanted to go to him, but he couldn't calm down enough. Eventually he cried himself to sleep. 

“Patton?” once again Logan was calling his name from the doorway. “Are you okay?” he asked, coming to sit down tentatively next to him. 

“Oh yeah,” Patton smiled slightly, rubbing at his eyes which still felt dry and tired. “Just had a little cry, i was overdue for one.” 

“Why?”

“Because I was sad,”

“Why?” 

“I was thinking about you feeling hopeless, and that made me sad.” 

“Well that doesn’t make any sense.” Patton sat up to look at him, feeling just a bit offended.

“Yes it does.” 

“No it doesn’t. You feel hope. If you were feeling hopeless that might make you sad, but why should my not experiencing hope make you feel sad?” 

“I love you Logan.” that was clearly not the answer he had been expecting, and his face twisted up at the seeming topic change. 

“Yes, I know that.” 

“But do you feel it?” 

“What? What does that even mean?” 

“Do you feel that I love you? Can you feel it in your heart that you matter to me? That the thought of you in pain would hurt me as if it was me that was in pain? I love you so much Lo, and I just want you to be happy. I want it more than I want to be happy.” Patton bit his lip, watching Logic’s face carefully. He may have broken him. Logan’s eyes were shock-wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times but didn’t speak a word. 

Morality opened his arms widely, but Logan was still frozen. So instead he leaned forward and pulled him into his arms. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” he whispered, running a hand up and down Logic’s back. 

“I feel, like my heart's pounding, but also like something is squeezing it. And I feel like I want to smile so hard my face breaks, and also like I want to cry. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“That kind of sounds like joy to me,” 

“It does?”

“Yeah. Can you think of other times you’ve felt like this?”

“Um, not the crying part, but the rest when I study the Cassini reports, and last year when we went to the observatory.” 

“Oh yes, this is definitely joy, go mark it on your list.” 

 

They stayed up talking all night, and by time they fell asleep they had checked off almost everything. All that was left was hope and longing, and well, Patton had a plan.


	2. The Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has never felt hope?!?!?! D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the peom included is Emily Dickinson's and I own no rights to it

Patton sat on the couch, chewing his thumbnail. A nasty habit he knew, Anxiety had already swatted his hand away twice, casting worried looks at him. 

“Anxiety can I ask you a personal question?” He quickly realized his mistake as Anxiety look at him wide-eyed. “Do you ever feel hopeless?” 

Now Anx was completely frozen next to him on the couch, one hand still pulling his headphone away from his ear. He swallowed thickly before pulling them down to rest around his neck, “Why do you want to know?” he asked, fiddling with his hoodie string rather than look at Patton. 

“I just know someone who said they’d never felt hope before, and despite my best efforts I can’t seem to inspire the feeling in them.” He mumbled in a rush, squeezing his eyes shut against the look Anxiety was giving him. There were only so many people he could be talking about and Roman certainly wasn’t lacking hope. His thumb nail returned to his lips as he couldn’t help but feel he was betraying Logan. The list was something Lo had kept hidden, and had expressed a desire to continue keeping it hidden from the others. He was the world's worst boyfriend, but he was just so desperate. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help. 

“This, person,” Anx began slowly, a Patton smiled slightly at the respectful gesture though he continued to keep his eyes tightly closed. “Has never felt hope, ever? Is he sure?” 

Anxiety’s voice was tinged with sadness, it made Patton’s heart swell towards the other boy, which was an odd counterpoint to the squeezing feeling of helplessness currently wrapped around it. 

“I’m sure I’ve felt hopeless, believing the worst will happen is practically in my name, but even I have felt hope. I know he, I me this person, doesn’t believe the worst outcome is the inevitable one.” 

“Well they way he puts it is, things are going to happen they way they happen so there is no sense in wishing for a particular outcome. Which I can’t even picture because in every situation there is an outcome I hope for. One I would rather happen. How can a person just, not, feel that way?” 

“It sounds like emotional numbness to me.” Patton winced at just how close to home Anxiety had hit, though that had begun to change over the last week or so. It’s the first time he had allowed himself to think the words. He hadn’t wanted to accept that his friend had been hurting, that they had all just brushed it off as ‘Logic being Logic’ . When he forced himself to think about it, he knew Logan had not always been this way.

Yes, Logan was Thomas’ logical side. He was cool, and calm and collected; most of the time. But he was more than that, he was Thomas’ joy of discovery, he held Thomas’ curiosity and made him question things. He could remember being young, back when all Logan ever did was ask why. Why did ladybugs have spots? Why could they sometimes see the moon during the day? Why did they have to go to school? Why were there ‘boy’ toys and ‘girl’ toys? 

Where did that Logan go? Why had it taken him so long to notice? How he could he have let him down like that? 

Patton pulled his hand back as the taste of iron flooded his mouth, staring in surprise at the blood on his thumb. 

“Patton,” Anxiety said gently pulling his hand down before gently ushering him into the bathroom and pulling out a first aid kit. 

“How do I make it better? How do I make it better?“ he asked, but it wasn’t much more than a whispered mumble. 

 

Logan paused in the door just then, having caught sight of them “What’s going on? Patton are okay?” he asked stepping into the room. His tone one of simple inquiry, different from the tone of worry he himself might have used, or even the one of panic Anxiety would have likely used. 

“We were just discussing hope.” Anxiety said with a twist of his lips. Patton’s eyes blew wide and he would have kicked Anxiety if he could have. Logan’s eyes were also wide and for the briefest second held a hint of anger before it was pushed away. 

“Hope, huh?” 

“Yeah you know, ‘The thing with feathers ; that perches in the soul.” Anxiety smiled at Logan, and much to Patton surprise, got one in return. Patton felt utterly confused, that was pretty flowery language for Anxiety almost poetic, but then again Logan had confessed to having an appreciation for poetry. Patton had the distinct feeling that something had gone over his head. 

“And what brought on this discussion on the nature of hope?” he asked, his eyes hard on Patton.

“Love,” Anxiety answered before Patton could open his mouth. Both boys turned and looked at him in surprise. “More specifically about your relationship and the things Patton hopes for its future. What do you hope for the future of your relationship?”

Now Patton knew, deep in his heart of hearts, that violence was never the answer; but boy did he want to smack Anx upside the head in that particular moment. 

“It is illogical to hope for the future, all I can do is make the best choices now.”

“ you hope your making the best choices.” Anx countered.

“No I use sound reasoning to make choices I know are right.” 

“But you've been wrong before.”

“If I've been wrong before it is only because I had incorrect data, not because my reasoning was unsound.” Anxiety looked beyond frustrated, and also like he was enjoying himself immensely. Patton was trying not to feel hurt. He was trying so hard. So what if Logan didn't think about their future. So what if he didn't care whether they stayed together or not.

No, that last one wasn't true.

Was it?

Suddenly he had to know. “ it's fine Anxiety, Logan is just saying that he doesn't care where our relationship ends up.” he said hopping off the counter to stand directly in front of him, he continued to speak to Anxiety while staring at Logan. Basicly neither the thought of happy ever after or a heartbreaking split inspire any emotional response in him. Isn't that right?” he asked, directing the last line at his boyfriend. 

“Well, that's an oversimplification, I mean, it's not exactly, it's only logical that-” Logan spluttered, his wide and searching as if the right answer would appear. 

Parton might have taken mercy on him but the last but nagged at him, and the ball of hurt in his throat was to heavy and too sharp. 

“Only logical.” he repeated nodding and fighting to keep his eyes dry as he pushed past Logan into the hallway. 

He made it to his room, closing the door quietly behind him, before the tears fell. Fat, and hot and angry. 

He tried to calm down, tried to remember what Logan was going through, tried to remember that Logan wasn't trying to hurt him. 

But he was hurt. The fact that Logan could think about them ending messy and not feel a damn thing about it hurt. 

The door opened then, Logan appearing without some much as a knock. 

“Anxiety has in formed me that I , uh, fucked up.” he said, but he stopped in his tea is when he caught sight of Patton. “ oh, it appears he was right.” he said in genuine surprise, though Patton was consoled by the remorse that tainted it. 

He quickly swiped the tears away and plastered on a Patton’ted grin. 

“ I'm just being overly emotional. You know as the embodiment of Thomas’ emotion s that happens sometimes.” Logan swayed in place as if insure what to do. Torn between advance and retreat. 

Though he hated it, the hurt in his throat tempted him to let the other go, but instead he opened his arms. Logan crossed the room in two long strides, his arms tight around Patton's waist almost before he reached the bed. 

He was surprised and there was a delay before his own arms came up around Logan. He had never seen such an emotional display from the other as Logan buried his face against Patton's chest. 

“I do care Mo. the thought of you not wanting me any more scares me so much.”   
Patton dropped a kiss to Logan’s hair before resting his head there, stroking a hand over his back. His breathing was still slightly erratic and a few stray tears were still falling from his eyes. “What if I can't love you as well as you love me?” 

Patton’s arms tightened around him as he fought down another sob. Hadn't he asked himself the same thing?

“I can picture us in five years, in ten, lounging on the couch with steaming mugs of tea. Or walking through the park hand in hand.” Logan continued, his becoming more and more hesitant,like he was scared to admit it. 

“Don't you think we can have that? Don't you believe it?” Logan gave a little aborted nod against his chest before turning it into a shrug instead. Then he was nodding again, mumbling an affirmative into the blue cloth. 

Patton pulled away so he could lightly swat his boyfriend, “that's hope you dummy!” He the tackled Logan into a bear hug. Pulling them back to lay against the pillows. 

“Hope is the thing with feathers,” Logan chuckled lightly, though he still had an aura of sadness about him. 

“Hey Anx said that earlier.”

“It's from a poem:

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chillest land,   
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Let me know what you think and come find me on tumblr at inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


	3. Part 3 - The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing left to check off - Longing. Patton (with a little help from Roman) decided to teach Logan a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Logicallity smut i've been promising, teasing and a bit of orgasm denial- but mostly just some light smut for boys in love.

Patton stood, staring at the page pinned to the corkboard above Logan's desk. The once clean page was now covered in checkmarks and scribbled dates, some of which were starred or dotted with hearts. There was even a puppy doodled in one corner. He smirked at the last, unchecked item. Longing.

“I've always been able to get what I wanted,” Logan had said with a shrug when asked about it.

“we'll see about that,” Patton had thought to himself.

He had gone to Prince for help, not that he had known just what it was he was helping with. Pat had simply asked him to teach him ‘swagger’, which Roman had been to all too happy to do. 

“Now Patton, swagger really comes from three places. First is the eyebrows,” Roman had said grandly as they both looked into the bathroom mirror, moving their eyebrows into different expressions. It was difficult for Pat as he kept breaking into giggles.

The next thing Roman taught him was shoulders. He showed him how to drop them and how to lean into one or the other so that you weren't quite facing the other person head on.

“ Lastly, if you wish to have,ahem, swagger you have to have hips that are mobile. In fact really no part of your body should be static. Try cocking one hip out just a little when you stand,”

“ I feel so silly,” Patton chuckled as Prince adjusted his posture and swatted his hands away from his hips.

“Don't worry Logan is going to eat this up,”

Patton froze, looking over his shoulder at Roman wide-eyed. 

“Am I that transparent?”

“Yes, but then again, I am the Romantic side, and as such am knowledgeable about such things. You haven’t touched him all week, and am I right to assume the teasing is coming next?”

Patton was well and truly red now. “Do you think Logan. . .”

“That nerd? No way he knows what you’re doing. He’s probably just barely getting around to missing you.”

“You think I can pull it off?”

“If we can get these hips right, you’ll have him eating out of the palm of your hand,” Roman smirked, placing his hands on Patton’s hips and canting them slightly. “Not that he isn’t already,” he mumbled under his breath and reassuringly patted his shoulder. 

“Okay good,” Roman said, stepping back to examine him, “That looks good. Now give me the shoulder. Nice, now the eyebrow. Perfect! Now all you have to do is ditch the glasses and the sweater and you’ll be irresistible.” 

Patton gasped and clutched the cardigan tied around his shoulders in mock horror. 

“Alright alright, maybe that was a bit much,” Roman chuckled. 

“You think?” 

“Just remember to give Logan extra verbal affection so he doesn’t begin to think you no longer want him.” 

Patton’s eyes went wide at the thought, he definitely could not let that happen. Luckily he had no problem showering his boyfriend with verbal affection. 

“Now sally forth my young student,” Prince had said dramatically, “and remember what I have taught you.” 

 

Patton chuckled at the memory, giving the list one last look before leaving Logan’s room. He found his boyfriend making lunch in the small kitchen. 

“Hello Pat,” Logan greated, leaning in for a kiss. Patton pecked him on the cheek before flitting past him to the refrigerator. He tried not to smile as Logan stood frozen in surprise for a second. He brushed very close to him, placing one hand on Logan’s hip as he reached for something in the cupboard above Logan’s head. He pulled away quickly, but let his hand on Logan’s hip linger, slipping off slowly. 

They chit-chatted over nothing as each made his respective sandwich, Patton listening intently as he slowly licked the peanut butter off the butterknife. He arched his brow the way Roman had taught him when Logan stuttered over a few words, eyes focused on Patton’s mouth. 

He brushed close again when he left the room, letting his hand trail Logan’s lower back, and remembering everything Roman had said about hips as he walked away. 

That’s how the whole week went, lingering hands that never stayed. Make out sessions cut short abruptly. Summer popsicles meant to beat the heat were eaten with far more eye contact than what was, strictly speaking, necessary. Knowing winks from Roman were making him more and more confident, and he had to refrain from crowing in victory when Virgil started giving him odd looks, knowing it meant Logan had talked to him about it. 

Most importantly, he had spent every night this week in his own bed, going to bed early so as to be able to resist the temptation himself. His own will wasn’t going to last much longer, especially because he had woken up twice this week with Logan cuddled up to his back and pressing kisses to his neck. He had denied himself sleepy, lazy, morning sex twice!

So yes, between as much teasing as he could handle, Patton had been hiding in his room. That’s where he was now, sprawled against the pillows, stripped to his boxers to beat the heat. Logan burst into the room without a knock, his usual fashion. 

“What is going on?” he asked loudly before stopping and drinking in the sight. 

“What do you mean Logan?” Patton tried not to smirk, but he did stretch out a little further on the bed. 

“You haven’t touched me all week,” 

“Well that can’t be true,” 

“It is!,” he said adamantly, coming to sit next to him on the bed, “It is, you haven’t let me really kiss you, and it’s been, I don’t even know how long, since we… since you,” Logan trailed off as Patton sat up slowly, arching a brow at him, the knew position allowing him to lean through his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to touch you Logan?” He asked lowly, he leaned in and kissed him briefly, smirking at the whimper Logan let out when he pulled away. “Do you want me to strip you down?” he took Logan’s tie in hand, loosening it as he mouthed down his jaw. 

“Should I bathe each line of your chest with my tongue and rack nails down your back?” Logan was nodding blindly, and breathing heavily, and Patton swatted his hands away when he reached his shirt. Instead he began to peel off Logan’s shirt, only breaking away from his neck when he had to. 

As soon as it was over his head Logan attacked his mouth, throwing a leg over his lap and forcing him back into the pillows. The moment he realized Patton wasn’t going to stop him this time he went a little wild, making a desperate sound low in his throat. 

He could feel Logan against him, hard with a weeks worth of teasing, and already rocking against him. It all went straight to his dick, and he had to bite back his own groan, using Logan’s distraction to flip them over. 

He pinned Logan’s hands to the pillow before making good on his promise. He traced every line of Logan’s chest, tongue flicking at nipples, and nipping at the plains of his stomach. Logan was breathless above him, breathing his name somewhat pleadingly. 

“Patton!” Logan near shouted when he ghosted along his belt line. 

“What is it love?” Patton blinked up at him innocently, smiling sweetly. Logan groaned in frustration. “Tell me what you want,” Patton smirked. 

“Patton,” he whined, bucking his hips lightly. 

“Tell me,”

“I want you,”

“You want me to what?” The sound Logan made was somewhat strangled and his mouth opened and closed a few times. Patton reached up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over the blush there. 

“I want you to touch me,” he stuttered. 

“I am touching you sweetie,” Patton teased, but in reality he was beginning to doubt himself, unsure where the line was, but in that moment Logan found some resolve and flipped them again.

“I want you to fuck me.” he growled against his lips, and okay yeah, that was definitely going to happen. 

“If that’s what you want,” Patton said sweetly. 

“Yes that's what I fucking want. It’s all I’ve wanted all week.” 

“Hmmm, so there was something that you wanted, but haven’t been able to get?” Logan just hummed in agreement, lips pressed to Patton’s neck. “You could say, you’ve been longing for my touch?”

Logan sat up slowly as realization dawned on his face. “Oh you little shit,” He said in disbelief, but he was smiling when he leaned down to kiss a now giggling Patton. 

“Go get your list,” He said, tapping Logan’s thigh to get him to move. Logan chuckled but padded down the hallway in his slacks. Patton took the moment to pull out the things they would need, setting lube and condoms on the bedside table. 

Roman, having passed Logan in the hallway, popped his head in to give him a thumbs up and a wink. Patton blushed slightly, turning away and pretending to be busy with something, and ignoring Roman’s chuckle as he walked away. 

He did, however, grin at Logan as he walked in, this time closing the door behind him. Logan slapped the page on the bed and uncapped the pen with his teeth. Before he could write anything, Patton put his hand over his, gently pulling the pen away from the page. 

“You know Logan,” He said moving the page to the night stand, “I’m not certain that you’re ready to sign this off just yet. “

“Yes, yes I am.” Logan said around the pen cap still caught in his lips. Patton placed a hand on the center of Logan’s chest, pushing him until he lay flat on the bed. Once Logan was where he wanted him he let his hand trail lower. Ghosting over the plains of his stomach before his finger caught in the waistband of Logan’s pants, tugging them and his boxers down and off. 

“Patton,” he smirked at the way his name was absolutely whined. His gaze followed Logan’s hand, watching him stroke his cock once, then twice before Patton caught his wrist. He guided both of Logan’s hands above his head again.

“Keep them there for me, okay baby?” Patton asked gently, trying not to laugh at the way Logan was nodding furiously. 

Once he was sure that Logan would do as he asked he let his attention turn back to the hard and leaking cock. Patton let the tip of one finger run the length of it, tutting when Logan’s hips chased after him. Patton let his tongue follow the same path, enjoying the way Logan shivered. 

He continued with little kitten licks, listening to the protests that were dying in Logan’s throat. He felt the moment Logan began to relax, as if accepting that this was all he would get, so of course Patton felt this was the opportune moment to swallow down as much of his boyfriend as he could. 

Normally Patton lived for this moment, when Logan would surge up, practically folding himself around Patton's head and sink fingers into his hair. Patton’s eyes popped open in surprise when this didn’t happen, instead Logan was bowed on the bed with a white knuckled grip on the sheets. Patton was distracted by the way it made Logan’s arms flex, or the way Logan’s face was scrunched with the concentration to keep his hands where Patton had left them. Too distracted to stifle a groan and a rut against the bed. Logan answered him with the most breathless, uncontrolled sound he’d ever heard him make. 

Patton began to bob his head in earnest, occasionally letting out pleased hums to watch Logan’s reaction, only pulling off once he felt Logan was close to cumming.  
“Patton, please,” Logan whined. Patton grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his thigh, waiting until Logan had backed away from the edge before he swallowed him again. Once again pulling off before Logan could come. 

He scooted up enough to lay on Logan’s chest, running a hand up it and over his arms, encouraging him to relax his grip. Patton layed like that for a moment, listening to Logan’s heartbeat slow back down and using one hand to stop the gentle bucking of Logan’s hips against him. He felt it the moment Logan relaxed fully, and stretched up to litter his jaw with kisses as he reached for the lube and condoms on the bedside table. 

Patton made a show of it as he rolled the condom on before drizzling lube over his fingers. He continued incredibly slowly, one finger, then another. Logan was quiet, and when Patton glanced up he saw that wild desperate look had been replaced by one of focus and control. He gave him a suspicious glance, and quirked his fingers against his prostate for good measure. Logan’s dick twitched, but his eye remained closed and his face calm.  
,,  
“You ready for me Lo?” Patton asked, trying not to let any of the uncertainty he was now feeling leak into his voice. Logan’s eyes fluttered open, and an odd smile slipped over his face. It was the smile of someone up to something mischievous attempting to look demur, he thought. 

He was so distracted by this thought that he missed Logan’s legs coming up around his waist as he easily flipped them over. Logan reached behind himself, guiding Patton in before sinking down on him. 

“Yes Patton, I’m ready for you.” He smirked, raising up on his knees before dropping back down. Hard. 

Patton could feel Logan’s thighs flex beneath his palms as he rode rough and fast, and he knew neither of them was going to last, not at this pace. Soft moans were falling from Logan’s mouth each time he dropped onto Patton’s lap, and his eyes screwed shut. 

Patton groaned when Logan fell forward to brace himself against Patton’s chest, nails digging into the skin slightly as his pace became impossible faster. 

“Patton, Patton, Patton,” 

“It’s okay baby, just come for me.” He wrapped one hand around his dick, stroking in time with the rocking of Logan’s hips. 

Logan came with a short cry, falling forward against Patton’s chest. 

“Goddamit I missed you,” He sighed, stretching up to suck on Patton’s jaw. 

“I missed you too baby,” Patton smiled, wincing as Logan shifted against him. 

“You know I’m going to get revenge, right?” 

“I look forward to it immensely, meantime let's get you cleaned up.”

Logan grumbled but gently climbed off him, and stumbled bliss drunk to the bathroom. Patton followed him smiling fondly and turning the shower on. As soon as his back was turned to fiddle with the waters temperature Logan was attached to it. Arms wrapped around his waist as Logan pressed kisses into his back. 

“Come on kid, let's get you clean.” Patton chuckled, trying to disentangle himself. 

“You could use a scrub too,” Logan said pulling him into the spray. Patton gently, but determinedly soaped them both up as Logan only seemed interested in keeping Patton’s skin under his hands and lips. Once they were both clean Logan pushed him back against the wall, kissing him deeply before breaking away with a look of concentration. 

“What are you thinking about so deeply?” Patton asked only slightly breathlessly. 

“I’m trying to summon something, tho I never was as good at it as Roman. “ Before he could ask he felt something shift beneath his feet. Patton looked down to see that Logan had summoned a non-slip showermat. The sight caused Patton to burst into laughter. 

“Safety is important,” Logan defended, only blushing a little. 

“Yes it is” Patton said, and still chuckling pulled the man he was absolutely in love with in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think and come find me on tumblr @ inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
